Date for the Night
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: There was a ball to be held. Everyone is expected to bring their own date. All of the guys already have a partner, only Green was left. The only choice he has left is the pesky girl. But, is he really out of choice or was she the only choice?
1. Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places here at the story.

A/N: I made this chapter a VERY long time ago. It was even before the Black and White games were announced (I guess). That is the reason why Lyra was existing here. I hope you'll like it. It was only a random thought that made me do this. But I still want everyone to enjoy this.

In this story, Green is the boy and Blue is the girl. Please don't be confused.

Oh yeah, one more thing, this happened after the DP series in the manga. I just didn't mention how it ended cause I don't really know what the ending is. Thanks!

Please enjoy reading! :)

* * *

**Date for the Night**

**I. Invitation**

The Pokedex holders from the four regions were waiting for Professor Oak in the living room of his lab. Each individual does things in their own fancy as they let the minutes pass by.

Red was sitting cozily on the carpet with Gold beside him. The two boys were laughing and teasing each other with their own jokes. Lyra, the fourth of the Johto Pokedex holders, was sitting beside Gold. She was watching the two boys with a smile on her face.

Ruby and Sapphire were sitting not far from the two who were still laughing their hearts out. The pair was lodged in front of the fireplace. Ruby was stitching a pretty costume for his Castform while Sapphire watches him with amazement in her bright blue eyes.

Chris and Yellow were sitting on a sofa at the left-hand side of the room with Emerald in between the two of them. The boy was trifling with his very long sleeves as the two chat with him.

Silver was leaning on the wall behind where Chris was seated. He was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. His eyes will occasionally scan the room then back to staring into space or on the floor.

Diamond was on the carpet a couple of feet away from Lyra. He was munching some breads and cakes while leaning on a couch opposite where Yellow, Chris and Emerald were sitting. Platina and Pearl were resting on the said furniture. Platina was twiddling with hers and Pearl's scarf, looking bored while Pearl, not giving much attention to what Platina was doing, was tapping the floor impatiently with his foot. The three was silent as they listened to the sound that was bouncing inside the room.

On the love seat in the middle of the room not far from where Red was perched, Blue and Green were ensconced beside each other. Green was slouching with his arms crossed while giving off an annoyed and irritated look. Blue, on the other hand, plays with her hair without giving much of a thought towards others. Not long after, Blue reached for Green's hair and starts to brush her right hand on it. The boy's eyes rolled towards the direction of the girl.

"What are you doing?" Green asked with an obvious annoyance on his voice.

"Nothing that would interest you." Blue answered without looking at him, hand still toying with Green's hair.

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry for being late kids." Professor Oak said in a rush voice as he entered the room.

"Professor!" the teens said in chorus.

"Alas Gramps you came!" Green said amidst their voices. Blue slid off her hand from Green's hair in a dramatic way as her gaze followed the professor.

"Alright, let me catch my breath first." The professor said as he took great intakes of breath. When his breathing returned to normal, he said, "I'm here to give you a very important invitation."

"For what professor?" Yellow asked with curiousness in her eyes that was mirroring everyone else's expression.

"It is for the ball that will be held the night after tomorrow's not far from here to honor us four professors of the four regions." The professor started. "They said it's to give us recognition for our greatest invention, the Pokedex. Many VIPs were invited like the gym leaders, the elite fours the champions and many more personalities. Of course, the Pokedex holders must be there. All of you must come and _no_ exceptions." Professor Oak said as he eyed the occupants of the room with a special glare for his grandson. The brunette replied with a groan. "The fourteen of you are the carriers of our pride so no one must be absent, understood?"

"It's a ball right professor? So, it means, we have to wear dresses?" Sapphire asked with a bit of nervousness in her eyes.

"It's a formal celebration so all of you must be dressed properly. Also, every one of you must have a partner, or we could say a date to go with to the ball. That is what's written on the invitations that were given to me by the hosts. Here it is." Professor Oak said as he handed the invitations to Chris. "Each of you will have one. You can read there the exact time and location of the party. I'm expecting everyone to be there. Don't forget to bring your Pokedexes there and of course, your partners. They could be anyone, a friend, a gym leader, any of you or whoever you like. Just bring someone to that ball. If there are no more questions to be asked, then let's call it a day. Good bye and good night." The professor inhaled deeply before leaving the room as all the eyes followed him.

The Pokedex holders were having different reactions and expressions as Crystal passed the invitations. Some were excited, some were having blank faces, some look nervous, some were already thinking of something and some were just plain annoyed of the thought.

After all of them had already read the invitations that were now lying on their hands, the room was eerily quiet. No one dared to speak or even break the silence. Without question, all of them must be thinking about the festivity that was announced to them.

"A partner huh? Who could that lucky girl be?" Gold mumbles mainly to himself although everyone heard him.

Sapphire stared intently at Ruby with nervous eyes. When Ruby noticed her gaze, a warm smile broke unto his face. Sapphire returned it with a shy and small smile. Ruby stood up and stretched his body. He fixed his things and placed it in his bag. All the attention of everyone in the room was focused towards the two of them now. When Ruby's things were ready, Sapphire also stood up from where she was sited. They stared at each other for a moment before giving a nod towards the other. They started to walk hand in hand towards the door, all eyes following them. When the door closed behind them, most of them, especially the girls, heaved out a sigh.

"Wow. That must be true love, knowing what the other wants to say without uttering any word." Gold said as he raised his head to give each of the remaining teenagers a look.

"Yeah, I think I'll agree with you about that." Crystal conceded in a dreamy tone.

"They already had a date. So we must also have one now!" Gold said in a very determined tone as he raised his fist. "Hey Red," he said in a not so polite manner as he nudged the boy beside him, "are you going to take Yellow to the ball?"

Gold received a smack on the head as an answer from Red. Both his and Yellow's face is glowing bright red in embarrassment.

"Ow! What's that for? I'm just asking for all I cared!" Gold said as he touched the place where Red's fist landed.

"It's just that… I, um… the thing is…" Red glanced at Yellow at the exact moment that she raised her eyes to look at him. Their gazes met. Yellow bowed in embarrassment. Red sighed in defeat. "You ruined the moment Gold! But," Red said as his tone slightly changed from an aggressive growl to a soft murmur, "now that you've already opened the topic…" Red reached out a hand towards Yellow. The blond girl raised her head to stare at Red's outstretched hand in front of her face. "Hey Yellow, would you, um, would you like to come with me to the ball?" A smirk was making its way on Red's face even though he's trying to conceal it from everybody's eyes.

"Well… alright." Yellow answered with a small and shy smile on her now bright face. "I'd be glad to come with you, Red." Red's smile broadened. He quickly stood up from where he was seated and pulled Yellow to her feet. He gave Gold a look which is a combination of a glare and a thankful gaze.

"Let us go out and talk about our plans outside here, shall we?" Red said without waiting for the girl's reply. He towed Yellow outside the room while gently holding her hand. A smile was plastered on their faces as they went outside the room.

"Gold you idiot!" Crystal hissed through gritted teeth.

"What? What's so wrong about what I did?" Gold barked back with a proud tone.

"Nothing! It's just you ruined everything! Red must ask Yellow personally and not to be started by someone like you!" Chris shouted in a matter-of-factly tone. Silver was shaking his head slightly because of his two closest friend's bickering. A smile was making its way to the other teen's face.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I have already shifted the atmosphere around here in a lighter tone. Now," Gold announced with crossed arms and a cocky smile, "we could continue without any more of the 'shy' factor."

"Whatever, you stupid fool." Chris said, also crossing her arms, pissed.

"Guys, I could firmly conclude the there'll be a lot of food at that ball." Diamond said in a dazed voice while munching his piece of cake.

Platina released a loud sigh that everyone in the room looked her way. She stood up from her seat, her left hand still not releasing Pearl's scarf while the tip of her right hand was placed above Diamond's beret. The two boys looked at her without moving their heads. Dia's munching was halted as Pearl's foot stopped tapping the floor. There was a moment of silence before the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Diamond, Pearl, I'll take the both of you as my partners. It's already settled. Let us go both of you." Platina announced in a firm tone. The two boys stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and standing up. Pearl scratched his head as he stretched his body. Dia brushed the crumbs on his shirt and straightened his beret.

"Hey Missy, Dia." Pearl said in a sleepy voice. "Could we talk something outside first before going to bed?"

"Hey! Wait a minute." Gold cuts in. "Aren't we supposed to bring only _one_ partner? That's a bit too much don't you think?"

Platina's eyes turned sharply at Gold's direction. Gold felt a cold rush of blood in his body because of Platina's deadly stare.

"These two are my body guards. Isn't it appropriate for the _both_ of them to accompany me to that ball? I will not accept anymore buts. Let's go, Pearl, Diamond." Platina's voice turned icy cold as she stated this. Her statement silenced everyone in the room, especially Gold.

The trio started to walk towards the door. When Platina walked past in front of Chris, she heard the prissy girl mumble something about being left alone with Pearl in the dance floor because, for sure, Dia will stay longer at the food stations than with her and Pearl.

"So that's the reason why. I get it." Chris mumbles to herself as the door closed behind the three.

"What is it Chris you're saying?" Gold stares at her questioningly.

"Nothing." Chris replied with a mocking smile on her face.

Gold groaned. "Whatever. Oh yeah." Gold said as he turned to look at the girl not far from him. He reached out his hand so close to her face that its tip almost touched Lyra's nose. "Hey Lyra, would you like to go with me to the party?" Clearly, he too, like Red, can't conceal his smile.

Lyra stared at Gold's hand. "Are you serious Gold?"

"Of course I am! Don't worry. You'll by my _only_ date." Gold said in a very sincere voice.

Lyra and Gold stared at each other's eyes before a smile broke unto the girls face. "Alright." Lyra said with a nod. "If that's what you say. I'll go with you." She took Gold's hand and in turn, Gold pulled her up to her feet. When the two passed where Chris was sitting, an unconcealed jealousy lingered on her face.

When they, too, left the room, Emerald also stood up from where he was sitting and stretched his body. "I think I'll also go now. I'm too young to have problems with that date issues. Maybe they'll understand if I can't bring any. Good night everyone!"

"Good night." It was only Chris who answered him. With that, he, too, left the room.

The room was silent. No one in the four persons who were left seems to have the thought to break it. Chris stared at the floor and played with her feet. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked up, her eyes met a pair of silvery gray eyes.

"Oh, Silver, what is it?" Crystal asked with the jealousy still visible on her face.

"Hey, would you like to go with me to the ball?" Silver asked in a rather blank tone, his hand still resting on the girl's shoulder.

Chris stared at him with an open mouth. Her eyebrow rose. "Are you serious? Or are you, in some way, had adopted some of Gold's deviousness?"

"I am serious Crystal. I'm asking you to the party." Silver said in his still blank tone though he stated it a bit firmer than before.

Crystal blushed. "O-Oh, sorry Silver." Chris' red face glowed even brighter. She's so flustered! "A-Alright. I'll go with you. I'm sorry if I thought you weren't serious."

A smile broke unto Silver's still face. Chris returned the smile with a small shy one. "Let us go too. Maybe you want to talk a few more things, right Chris?" Silver said as he offered his hand to the girl. Chris gladly accepts the offer. The pair of them left the room with Chris' blush still not subsiding.

Green's eyes followed them until the door barged his vision of them. Blue suddenly spoke.

"Why are you staring at them like that? Don't tell me you're jealous of Silver?" Not a single emotion could be heard in her voice.

"Nah. I'm just curious why Silver didn't ask you instead. Doesn't the boy like you?" Green said while averting his stare towards the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"Yes, Silver likes me, a lot - but only as a sister. No more than that. I guess he doesn't want to bring his 'sister' to the ball as a date." Blue answered tonelessly without looking at Green.

"Yeah. I guess I, too, don't want that. We're too old to bring our sisters to those kinds of prestigious balls. By this time, in our age, I guess we should really bring 'real' dates, huh?" Green said in a trance. He keeps on staring at the fire though, it seem, he doesn't see it at all.

"I don't know what to answer to that. I'm not a boy and I'm the sister here." Blue said as she started to play with her hair again. She was combing her hair with her fingers while a humming a soft lullaby.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right there." An awkward silence had followed his answer. No one spoke. Only the crackling of the fire and the soft hum of Blue could be heard inside the room.

It took a few more minutes before Green broke the silence. "Would you like to come with me to the ball?"

"Hmm?" Blue's fingers halted in the middle of her long brown hair and her humming was stopped. "Are you talking to me Green?"

"Who else would I be talking to here? Of course I'm asking you Blue." Green answered with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why is the famous Green who has a lot of girls sniffing his trail asking me to the ball? Is it because you're out of choices?" Blue continued to play with her hair. She was acting as if their discussion wasn't that a big deal.

Green was trying to restrain his growl of irritation. "I'm not out of choices. And in the first place, I don't even have any choices. I don't know who I could bring to this damn ball."

"Oh! So you were only asking me because I'm the only girl who is your friend that is not available. Is that it? Am I just a 'last resort' or something?" Blue was starring at the tips of her hair as she said this.

Green heaved a sigh of defeat. "No Blue. You are never a last resort. The truth is you were the only girl I could think of that I could bring to the ball. I just can't put my pride to go down and ask you in front of everyone."

A smile was making its way on Blue's pretty face. "Oh really? Could you tell me why, of all the girls, you have chosen me?"

"It's because," Green's face was turning pale pink. He was blushing! "you are the girl who, as far as I could say, is the closest to me. It's as if you are the one who could understand my feelings best. Though sometimes your peskiness ticks me off the limits, you are someone who truly knows what I feel. So I guess you'll understand me better than the others if you'll be the one I'll bring to the ball. Only you know why my attitudes are like this."

Blue smiled with triumph. "Of course Green. I understand how you truly feel. That's what best friends are for, right?" A giggle escaped her mouth.

Green looked away. His face glowed even brighter. "So, are you coming with me?"

He tried to stare at Blue's eyes and ask her again to sound more sincere. But, before he could completely look at her face, he was abruptly halted by a kiss on the cheek by the brunette girl beside him. His eyes widened in surprise.

When Blue pulled her face away, another giggle escaped her mouth. Green was left speechless.

"Alright Green, I'm going with you." Blue stood up from the love seat and stretched her limbs. "It's already late. Good night now Green. See you tomorrow." She walked out of the room as if nothing special had happened. Green's eyes followed her until the door closed behind her.

Green sighed. He slouched on the love seat and starred at the ceiling as he rested the back of his neck on the couch. "Now I'm stuck with that obnoxious girl to go to the ball. Why the hell am I saying those cheesy lines to her anyway?"

Without him knowing what he's doing, he placed his palm on the cheek where Blue had kissed him. When he realized what he just did, a smile broke unto his once annoyed face. With another sigh, he stood up from his seat and started to walk out of the room. Although he keeps on telling himself that he's annoyed and irritated at the thought of having Blue as his date for that night, he still felt so blissful inside. He didn't bother to discover why. All he knows is that he slept satisfied that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

A/N: It may take a while before I could finish the next chapter. I have a LOT to do. School stuffs and all. Please bear with me. I'll do my best to finish it. Thanks!


	2. Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.**  
**

**A/N: **Ok. So I've updated the story after a very, _very_ long time. I'm sorry! I've got a bunch to do that I don't have time to write anymore. This chapter is a bit rushed. I just want to continue for you guys. Oh yeah, thanks for liking (?) the first chapter and also for the reviews.

Please also enjoy this. I really hope you'll like it. I'm really sorry if there are wrong grammars and all. It really is made in a rush. But still...

Oh well, please read it and have fun.

* * *

**Date for the Night**

**II. Preparation**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Blue reached for her alarm clock and slammed it shut. She slowly opened her elegant bright blue eyes and looked around her room. It was still as normal as last night. She blinked a few more times as her mind tugged from sleep to reality.

Yawning, she untangled herself from the covers and ran towards the window. The sun was still yet to rise. She breathed a great gulp of air. How great she felt!

All is still clear in her mind. The party, the dates, the invitations, the partners, Green, his blush, his question, his smile, his confession… everything! A big grin came across her face. She felt more ecstatic now that those things came more into focus in her memory.

Another gulp of air then Blue dashes off towards her bathroom to get herself fixed. After an hour of getting ready, she is all set. She's planning to go to Celadon City that day to look for a good dress for the ball the next evening.

"Blue! Come down now, dear! Breakfast's ready," her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Blue answered as she went down the stairs to meet her mom in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes wafted from the table. Her dad is already sitting on the table, reading the morning papers.

"Good Morning Blue," her dad greeted her without lifting his eyes.

"'Morning Dad. 'Morning Mom." Blue sat in front of her plate and started to munch on her food.

"I heard that the Professor gave you an invitation to that ball everyone in town was talking about."

"Yes Dad. Professor Oak gave us the invitation last night in his laboratory that's why I came home late. All of the Pokedex holders are required to go. Oh, and I'll be going to Celadon today to buy myself a dress. I think I'll be home by the time the sun has already set so you don't have to worry about me." Blue was trying her best to eat her pancakes as quickly as possible without her parents noticing it. She was so excited that she can't keep from grinning.

"Alright honey. Just take care okay?" After a short silence, he put down the papers and looked at his daughter with intent eyes. "By the way, I was informed that all of you are having their dates to be with to go to at that ball. It is also required right?" he raised his eyebrows at her as she abruptly stopped from raising her fork to stare at his dad. She gave a hesitant nod to him as an answer.

"Ah. So I heard right. May I know who your date for tomorrow night is?" by the tone of his voice, it seems he isn't taking no for an answer.

Blue looked at her mom for help. But she just gave her an '_I'm sorry'_ sort of smile. It appears she too wants to know who it is. She sighed, defeated.

"I-It's Green. Green Oak, the Professor's grandson. He asked me last night. He is a very close friend of mine s-so I guess it was just alright if I'll agree. I've already said yes to him."

"Is he that handsome boy with those beautiful eyes? I think he's more than fine. He seems to be a nice kid in my opinion," her mom said to her with a smile. Blue returned it gleefully.

"Hmm… Alright," then his face broke into a smile. "Don't you worry honey; I'm not going to stop you or anything for whoever it is. All I really want is to know who he is. And I'm really glad he's a fine man."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The three of them looked at the door with a start.

"I'll get it," Blue volunteered as she dashed towards the door.

When she opened the door, she met a pair of stunning green eyes. Their stares made her heart jump and skip a beat.

"Good Morning, Blue," Green said with an attractive grin on his face.

"G-Green! What are you doing here?"

"Who's that honey?" her mom asked from the dining room.

"Oh, mom, it's just –" but before she could finish what she was about to say, her mom already saw who it was. She quickly beamed at her daughter.

"Oh Green, it's you! What brought you here so early in the morning?" Blue's mom said with a smile. Her dad was also peering out from the kitchen, curious about what was happening.

"Good Morning to you, Ma'am and also to you, Sir," Green said nodding at Blue's father. "Sorry to intrude your breakfast but I would like to ask for your permission for Blue to come with me today at Celadon City. We just need to buy some things for tomorrow's event. We would be back before sun down. Promise," Green looked at Blue's face and flashed a dazzling smile. She raised an eyebrow at him that says '_What? When did we talk about this?'_

"O-K… fine," Blue's mom answered uncertainly, looking at her husband's direction. "It's just alright with me," she was still staring at him until she finished what she said. He looked at her and after a few seconds, sighed.

"Alright," he looked directly at her daughter who seems to still look confused but trying to hide it. "You may go. Take care, you two."

"Thank you," Green said with another smile. He grabbed Blue's hand, picked her hat and bag at the couch and dashed outside as the door closed behind them.

"Wait a minute!" Blue hissed as she broke her hand free of Green's grip when they were already a few meters away from her house. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms on her chest. "What the hell? You just knocked there, talked to my parents like you've known them since you're young, asked me out in front of my them about a date I don't even know and then drag me out like a rag doll out of my house without even letting me finish my pancakes! Hello? Your self confidence is too full. I didn't even say yes and yet you are taking me out already? Oh please, Green. You should ask me nicely first." A smile broke into her face.

"Why would I do that, pesky girl?" Green answered as he gave her a glance before picking a Pokeball on his belt. "Do you think you still have the choice to not come with me?" he snorted before continuing. "For sure you'll also answer yes. I know you want to."

The smile was wiped off of Blue's pretty face and her eyes widened with shock. "What did you just say?"

Green laughed but didn't answer. Instead, he released the Pokeball he's holding. "Go, Charizard!" Green's pokemon bursts out and gave a big yawn. Its trainer walked towards it and patted its head.

"Hey! I'm talking to you so answer me!" Blue pouted; her hands on her hips.

"No more chatting. We don't have all day you know," with that, he took three quick strides toward her. He placed her hat over her head, slung her bag unto her then grabbed her by the elbow so quickly that Blue didn't have the time to react. Before she knew it, she was already on his arms as he carried her in a bridal way while walking back to his Charizard.

"HEY!" Blue waved his feet but it didn't budged Green from taking her at the back of the pokemon. There was nothing that Blue could do to make him stop even if she screams and screams in his ear. He's so dense.

Charizard lowered his body and let his master to gracefully sit on it. Green dropped Blue in front of him. When he was already seated, he stretched out his arms to hold onto his pokemon's neck while commanding it at the top of his lungs.

"Charizard, fly!" The lizard like pokemon spreads out its wings and sprang into air. Blue closed her eyes, placed her right hand on her hat and clutched her left hand at Green's shirt. Her heart was beating so fast because of the lift that she didn't realized that she was already _hugging_ Green in fear.

"You can stop clinging to me now. We are already steady above ground, pesky girl." Blue could hear the grin in his voice. She opened her eyes, pushed him on the chest and looked in front. What she saw took her breath away. The view of the sky was so amazingly beautiful that a smile immediately made its way on her face. And there was also the vast forest down below them. It is as if she could smell the evergreens below. Green smiled when he saw her innocent stares at their surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it," Blue responded with a nod without looking back at Green. She was still staring wide eyed all around her; it is as if her eyes were hungry for the scene.

Down them, she also saw some of their friends who were busy with their own dates. The partners last night were together as if having their own little worlds for a while. What caught the attention of Blue the most is the little kid Emerald. Not very far from where Lyra and Gold were happily chatting while walking down a dirt road, Emerald was talking to a Pokemon. Blue can't make out what it is so she just gave up on trying.

Green was also gazing down, his face not so far from Blue's head. She looked back at him so abruptly that he didn't get the chance to pull his face away from her. Their faces were only an inch apart when they already absorbed what had happened. Because of shock, they stared for a longer while than they want to before looking the other way.

Green cleared his throat. "We're almost there. Hold on tightly." Blue nodded and placed a hand on her hat and the other around Charizard's neck. Not long after, they glided gracefully down the forest outside Celadon City.

Green was the first to go down Charizard's back. He helped Blue as she stepped down from the pokemon's back even though Charizard already lowered its back so that it would be easy for her to go down.

Pencils of light were falling on their figures as they walk side by side towards the entrance of the city. When they already set foot in the vicinity of Celadon City, what met them was the busy side of the place. Many people were already there happily shopping items for themselves and for their pokemons.

Their first stop was the Celadon Department Store at the center of the city. It was the largest item store in the whole Kanto region. They checked all the floors but unfortunately, they didn't find any that suited Green's taste. Everything that Blue personally handpicked from the racks was all given a no by her companion. After almost two hours, they left the place empty handed with Blue having a pout on her lips.

"_You're_ the one who told me that we haven't got the whole day and yet you're the one here who is so picky! We wouldn't get an end to this with that attitude!" Blue hissed at Green though he didn't give her outburst any notice. He just grabbed her wrist and dragged her without saying a word.

After a short walk, they stopped in front of a café. Green pushed the door and entered the room while still towing Blue behind. Everyone's eyes, especially those of the girls, were following them. Blue felt a bit shy and proud at the same time.

"Let's take a break here for a while and fill ourselves of something to eat. I just need to think of something," he's pokerfaced as usual. "Go to the counter and order for the both of us. My treat," he turned his back at her and picked his wallet from his pocket before Blue could argue with him.

When they already have their orders, they settled themselves on a table near the window while sitting in front of each other. They ate in silence. Green looked like he was really in a deep thought that he was staring at the streets the whole time, his eyebrows creased.

"Maybe that's my only choice then..." Blue raised her eyes from the cake she ordered to look at Green as he suddenly whispered these words.

"What's the matter Green?"

"Finish that already. We still have an appointment to meet," he said as he placed the last piece of his food in his mouth and drank his smoothie. When Blue was also done, Green quickly stood from his seat and walked outside.

Blue could feel the envious stares of the women inside the place. She can't help but smile.

The moment she stepped out of the door, Green held her hand and led the way towards a boutique not so far from the back of the city. The outside doesn't look extravagant at all but the inside is pretty classy. It's simple yet beautiful in its own style.

"Good day to you, sir. What could we do for you?" a man with a weird sounding voice approached them. When he got a clear view of Green's face, his eyes widened as he clapped his hands. "Green! Does your sister need something again?"

Green shook his head. "I didn't go here for my sister's sake. I need you to make me a dress for this lady here," he pulled Blue in front so that the man could have a good look of her face. She took off her hat as a sign of respect.

"Ooohh. Is she the lucky girl?" the man's eyes were twinkling.

"Just make her a dress for a ball that would make her look decent enough to be my partner. I don't need to answer any questions about anything not related to that," Green answered looking indifferent.

"Ah, so you're asking me to make her a dress for the ball tomorrow evening, am I right?" Green gave a nod as an answer.

The man led them inside the door at the back of the place. Inside, there was a sofa in front of a huge full length mirror and piles of cloths and dresses. Another door was there.

"You just wait here Green as I take the measurements and pick the right dress. It might take a while so, if you want, you could go out and pick a nice suite for you to wear tomorrow. Or do you want it to be pair to what she'll wear?"

Green stared at Blue for a long time that the girl blushed under his gaze. "You already know my size; pick the best you could give me. I'm not in the mood to stare at those fancy clothes. Just do as you please." he collapsed himself at the cozy sofa and rested his head at the back of it.

"As you say," the man led Blue further inside.

Green fell asleep and woke up after an hour and a half but they still weren't done. He started to tap the floor with his foot, then the sofa with his fingers. Why aren't they done yet?

After another half hour, the man emerged from the door with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I almost died here because of boredom for waiting for the two of you to finish. What took you _that_ long?" Green growled, pissed with the look of the man's face.

"The wait is, for sure, worth it young Sir," he stepped aside and beckoned someone to come out too. Blue emerged from the door and the irritation from Green's face was washed away and was replaced with awe. He stared at Blue's beautiful figure with wide eyes and mouth ajar.

Blue seems to be glowing because of the periwinkle blue gown that she's wearing. The dress and the simple yet elegant make-up seem to bring light to her eyes, as if her eyes were a beautiful lantern lit up by a bright blue flame; it was sparkling and light seems to dance in them. A small smile broke on her face. "You like it Green?"

"Yes… Blue, you look… stunning," Green said in a trance. His answer shocked Blue so much that her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. When Green realized what he just said, he blushed furiously and stutters words that don't make any sense. The man coughed to get attention.

"So," he elongated the word that the two averted their gazes at him with raised eyebrow, "what do you think? Are you gonna take it or another more choosing and make-up sessions?" he smiled at the both of them waiting for their answer.

Green coughed as he stood up to lift up the atmosphere. "We'll take that. I don't want to suffer another couple of hours in boredom. Is my suite also ready?" he can't help himself from looking at Blue.

"Oh yes sir!" he said excitedly. "I think you must also fit it. They're inside. Please." He ushered him in and after just a few minutes, he was done fitting it and went out.

"So, I guess this is alright now, isn't it?" Green said while looking at his and Blues figure standing in front of a humongous full-length mirror. They look so perfect for each other the way their clothes match.

"Sir, Madam, can I see it?" the irritating voice came from behind them. When they turned, he squealed in delight. "Oh! You both look lovely! Care for a picture?"

Green was about to decline when Blue clung to his arm and said with a bright smile, "Of course we do!"

Before he knew it, they were already positioned in front of the beautiful part of the boutique and another man was standing in front of them holding a camera.

"Smile, Green!" Blue briefly glanced at Green with a very vibrant smile on her face as he grabbed his hand. She looks so happy that he can't help from smiling himself. Then, the camera flashed and the photo was taken.

"Thank you, Sir! I hope to see you soon!" the oddly sounding man waved at the both of them as they walked out of the boutique. The clothes will be delivered to them later at 8:00 pm. For now, all they have to do is to go home and have their rests.

When they were back at the forest, Green called out Charizard and they rode it again to fly back to Palette Town.

The first couple of minutes were filled with awkward silence. Suddenly, Blue, who was sitting behind Green, wound her arms around him and rested her head on his back. Green was all flustered that he didn't have the ability to even talk. He just stared in front; face burning with eyes wide open.

"Green…" Blue spoke with soft voice. "Thank you. I had so much fun. Really," she closed her eyes and smiled.

"B-But… but I didn't do anything that could make this day any fun," his heart was beating so fast it felt like it wants to jump out of his chest.

Blue snuggled closer to him and buried her face on his back, his body froze. "Maybe, I just like being with you, Green," he felt her lips curl into a smile. "Just seeing you smile and laugh with me for no important reason at all makes my insides be full of bliss. I feel so happy..."

"Blue…" Green slowly turned his face to look at Blue's head.

She suddenly raised her head and cupped his face between her palms. She inched her face closer to his. "I really like you, Green. I like… who you are. Not that oh-so-serious side of yours that I love to annoy, the one that is carefree, the Green who laughs at my simple puns, the one who loves to criticize and have good, innocent chats and bickering with me without thinking about what other people says as long as we're enjoying ourselves," her face broke into a very warm smile. "I'm so glad I've got to meet a friend like you. You really made me smile."

"Oh…" he felt like melting under her gaze. "I'm glad you like, um, who I am." He placed his hands over hers. "I'm also happy to be one of your best friends, Blue. This day is one of those few that I really had fun and enjoyed it. Your character is far better than mine. I guess I have to thank you too, huh?" he flashed the grin that everyone loves.

"Still as cocky as ever. That's the Green I know," she closed her eyes with glee and gave Green's nose a sudden kiss.

It was so fast that only when Blue pulled her face away that Green blushed furiously, his face turning very red.

The hands that were cupping his faced pinched him hard on the cheeks. "You're so cute when you're blushing, Green."

Green pulled his face away, giving Blue a dark look before looking in front, his face still very bright. "Pesky, obnoxious woman."

"That face sure is a win, Green! You look so good when flustered. Ho! Ho! Ho!" Green just growled back but didn't say anything. He just looked in front and tried to concentrate.

After a few more minutes, they already arrived. They landed just in front of Blue's house. Right after she got down, Green immediately took off again.

"Good bye, Green! Thanks so much for this day. Take Care!"

"Whatever. Just say hi for me to your mum and dad. I'm in a hurry. Daisy's waiting for me to be fetched." Charizard with its trainer soared in the air and disappeared in the sky.

"Green! I'm serious of what I all said a while ago! Hear me?" Blue shouted, not caring if the recipient of her message received it or not.

In the sky, an answer came back in a whisper. "Well, I'm serious too."

A few minutes before the clock strikes eight, Blue rushed outside to her veranda when she saw from the window groups of Butterfree making their way towards their house. Two of them were carrying a package. All of them circled around Blue when she stepped out.

"What brought you all here?" As response, the two Butterfree flew toward her and dropped the parcel in front of her feet. Blue knelt down and carried it to the table. She opened it and saw the beautiful dress she fitted that afternoon.

Blue looked up and saw that the Butterfrees were already preparing to leave. She smiled and waved a hand at them, "Thank you guys!"

All of them turned and slowly flew away from their house, except for one. It was the smallest in their lot. A pouch is hanging around its neck. A note is sticking out of it saying, 'To Miss Blue'. She took it off the pokemon and the Butterfree seems to smile at her before turning its back and tries to catch up with its friends.

Blue watched them fly. When they were already too far to see, she looked down at the dress one more time before focusing her gaze at the pouch on her hands. It looks like a very simple bag, nothing very special about it. She turns it here and there and after a last look at the note, she pulled the strings and slid her hand inside. It only has one content. She pulled it and, as she set her eyes upon it, her face broke into a smile.

The only content of the pouch is the printed picture of Green and her. It is not really the photograph that made her heart so warm and happy; it was the expression on their faces, especially Green's.

"Oh, Green…" her face burns but she doesn't really care. She looks up the sky and smiled at it like it was also smiling back at her.

Not far from where Blue is staring at their photograph, in his room in their house, Green was also staring at their photo. He was gazing at the sky with a weird smile on his face. It seems he can't believe how he'd managed to make such a face. Maybe because the shot was stolen that his expression in it was very priceless and almost perfect to the point that he, Green, who isn't the kind of guy to be moved by such things, is smiling sheepishly like a little boy seeing his crush and can't keep his bliss.

"I can't believe this. How can that pesky girl do this to me? What an obnoxious woman," he sighed and smiled to himself.

Though they don't know and of course, they would never know, they stared at the photograph they were holding at the very same moment.

In the photograph, the persons who look perfectly fitted with each other were standing in the middle of a simple yet elegant looking place. The girl in a blue dress has the most innocent smile a young teenager could have whenever she's with the person she admires. Her eyes are glowing not only because of the atmosphere and the way she's dressed and because of the make-up she's wearing, but because of the glee and happiness she seems to be feeling. She's clinging to the arm of her partner while her head is slightly leaning on it. But, the guy's expression is far better than of the girl's. He isn't looking at the camera at all; he's staring at the girl beside her. The expressions in his eyes were so warm and he looks at her as if she's the only that matters for him at that moment. The way his eyes glow was so perfectly sublime that they were like lit torches burning with passion. And, his smile, his smile is the best part of the picture; it wasn't his usual grin, it wasn't his expressionless smirk, it was just… a smile. A pure and innocent smile; no words could explain how simple the smile is yet it could show all of the happiest expression there could ever be. Even by just by staring at it, one could feel how warm his smile is. One could feel how _happy_ he is. It is that strong yet it is just a simple curving of his lips. Maybe because if combined with those lit eyes, they make the most perfect expression Green could ever have. With those, even though the picture is of nothing special, it became of great importance. They don't know if that picture could ever be repeated.

With one last smile, they both turned back and returned to the world.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I know it's so long. I can't do anything to cut it short. I got too absorbed while writing it. (^-^')

I'm really sorry for anything that's wrong here.

I hope you liked it. Reviews please. :]

**A/N:** If this took a long time to be posted, I'm sure the next one will take an even longer time. I'm now in college and my load is so full I could barely sleep. Please pray for me. See you soon in the next chapter. That will be the last part.


	3. Transportation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them.

**A/N:** Ok, after a very, very long time, I've updated it! I know, it almost took me forever to publish. But I'm really having a hard time, college is no joke and I had a writer's block, well sort of. I'm really sorry guys.

Oh yeah, this chapter is a bit plain, I guess, for my eyes that is. I'm sorry but please still appreciate. I'm really sorry for any wrong here, grammar and all.

Of course I wouldn't forget to thank you all for the reviews and for liking the last two chapters. You don't know how happy I am that you give time to read my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Lastly, what I said at the last chapter, the one about this being the last part, well, I liked what I'm doing a bit too much that there would be more chapters to come. My mind blew up with ideas for this story. *sigh*

So! Please read and enjoy this. I really hope you'll still like this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Date for the Night**

**III. Transportation**

"Blue? Do you need some help, honey?" her mom called from the stairs as she tried for the fifth time to approach her daughter's bedroom door.

"N-No! No. No," Blue answered in panic. "I mean, I-I can manage, mom. Really. Thanks for the offer by the way."

"Alright, honey. But if you need anything, I mean anything at all, I'll just be down here," she said with a little worry in her voice. She heard her daughter sigh for maybe the hundredth time already.

Alas, after all of the push and pulls in her head, Blue slightly opened her door and squeaked, "Mom?"

In a flash, her mom was already in front of her door, her eyes were shaking. "What is it, honey?"

"Oh don't look like that, mom! It isn't that grave… it's just…" Blue then opens the door to reveal herself to her mother.

"Oh my!" she gasped as her hands quickly flew to her mouth.

Blue just sighed and went back inside her room, her mom following her trail.

"Alright, honey, tell me what the problem _really_ is," Blue's mom said to her, her hands on her hips. "What's wrong? Why are you –"

"Still in my red skirt and blue top that I just usually wear on a day-to-day basis and it is already four in the afternoon and the ball will start in three hours?" Blue finished for her mom as she slumped down her bed and heaved out a miserable sigh. She looked down and stared at her bare feet, avoiding the penetrating gaze of her mother.

"Yes. Exactly as you said it," her mom crossed her arms on her chest and waited for an answer, her eyebrows creased.

"Oh, I don't know, mom. It's just… Green, he's…" she didn't finish her sentence. She fell back on her bed, hair scattering behind her, her hands on her face. "I don't know. I'm just… worried… for him. What if…"

Then she screamed. Out loud.

"Stop it, Blue! Oh please, stop! Your father will –"

"Blue! What's wrong?" Blue's dad is already outside the door, knocking rapidly.

"I told you," her mom gave her a look before turning to the door. "It's nothing, my dear. Just some date dilemmas. I can handle this. Trust me! Alright?" she snapped back sharply.

Her husband understood him quite clearly though he still hesitated at first but eventually went down and sat in front of the T.V. again.

"Ok, first, just take a deep breathe and tell me _exactly_ what your problem is," she sat beside her daughter who's still lying on her bed like a dismantled rag doll.

Blue didn't move.

"Oh, come on, honey! Just worrying about it wouldn't do anything! And besides, _you're_ running out of time," she placed her hand on Blue's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her. She is already in her evening gown; her short hair is also fixed with some trinkets dangling from it. Just a few more perks on her face and make-up and she will be all set. Unlike her daughter who seems to have nothing yet prepared except for her dress that is carefully placed on her sofa.

Blue groaned then sighed pulling herself up and looking at her mom with a weird expression on her face. She took deep breath before she picked a photograph that was standing on her bedside table. She just stared at it motionlessly.

"Is that what's bothering you honey?" she looked over her daughter's shoulder and saw the beautiful, almost sublime, photograph. She can't help but smile.

"You two look gorgeous on those outfits. Oh, and those smiles! They're simply perfect!"

"That," Blue gave another sigh "is one of the problems, mom."

"That," her mom looked closely at the picture to see if there's anything wrong, "is a problem?"

"I… I don't – I can't… I mean, the make-up's too perfect for me to – I…" Blue stuttered.

"I could do it."

Blue lifted her eyes and looked straight to her mother's; they looked so confident.

"They're not as complicated as they look. And besides, I'm not your mother for nothing," she gave her daughter a proud smile and Blue knew at that moment that it is already one problem down.

"Thanks, mom," Blue smiled gratefully.

"It's a pleasure, dear," she brushed her hair and lifted her chin. "So, what're the _other_ problems?"

"It's not that many. It's just… Green," Blue's face fell.

"What's the matter, honey? Did you and Green have a fight?" then something came across her face and her hands flew to her mouth as she gave a sudden gasp. It made Blue jump. "Don't tell me he's not…" she couldn't finish.

"No! It's not like how you're thinking, mom!" Blue said frantically.

Her mother sighed, "I thought he wouldn't take you to the ball anymore."

"Of course he will still take me to the ball! He will see how this girl deals with people like him if he will not," Blue said arrogantly. "And besides, I know he really _wants_ to take _me_ there. I'm sure," Blue placed her hand above her chest and smiled as proud as her mom did.

Her mom chuckled and pinched her on the cheek. "So tell me, what _is_ the problem now?"

"Oh," her smile faded "that. Well, it's about our transportation," Blue looked down again. "I'm just worried that if I'll wear my dress already, he will have a hard time to get me there."

"But why do you think that, Blue? I mean, it isn't like he'll carry you up to the venue, right?"

"Of course it isn't like that, mom. It's just, yesterday, when we went to Celadon City, he… he brought me there with the help of Charizard. I mean, we flew to the air! It's not like I didn't like it or something bad happened to me. Well, maybe except for the fact that I got all the dirt my face can take because we were literally flying above a dusty road and he didn't even ask if it's irritating me, which really is though I'm enjoying the scenery below that I didn't mind which is very kind of me, actually," her mom raised an eyebrow at her comment.

She cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, this is a _different _situation. Isn't it going to be hard for him if I'll already wear my dress complete with my make-up, hair fixed and high-heels? And of course I'll be in a mess and for sure he'll feel guilty if he'll destroy everything. I'll kill him if he won't," her mom raised her eyebrow even higher at her last statement.

"I mean… mom! I'm just concerned for the both of us."

They stared at each other for a moment. Blue raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Her mom's face broke into a smile and patted her cheek. She stood up and walked over by the window, staring at the stars. "Do you really think he's that naïve?"

"Well…"

"You, together with your other friends they call as 'The Pokedex Holders', have a special entourage at the party so it means you could come late but we, your father and I, have a schedule to follow," she averted her gaze from the stars back to her daughter and gave her a warm smile "So, Blue, why do you think your father and I are willing to leave you here alone without even waiting for your date to come?"

Blue's eyes widened. She was speechless.

Her mother walked by her side and held her hand. "That's how much we trust in him. So you must, too. If you do, everything would be alright," she smiled at her and Blue smiled back too, feeling relieved.

"Oh… that's great, huh? You trust Green so much like you and dad know a lot about him already. You just met him! Is his charisma really that strong?"

"Oh, about that, Blue," she released her hand and looked away from her daughter "you see, your dad and I did, um," she placed her finger on her chin and looked up, thinking for the right word to say "reconnaissance. Yes, we did some recon yesterday. Oh don't you worry my dear. We just had a few interviews about him and well, his relationships with you and the others to people who knew all of you. The results were fine, that's why we trust him this much."

"You did what, mom?" her eyes widened. She fears what other people, especially their friends, said about them. "That's stalking!"

"Why stalking isn't really bad, honey. And it's not that we immersed ourselves too deep. We just want to know him better. And this is your father's idea by the way."

Blue mouthed a 'what?' but her mom already stood up and went in front of her dress and lifted it up to her. "I think we don't have enough time to talk, do we? You need to be fixed and we must hurry so stand up and cooperate," she smiled innocently at her daughter who still can't believe at what her parents did.

As mother and daughter prepared for the big event, Blue's dad waited downstairs; fidgety and out of focus. His mind is restless if his daughter is still alright or if she's already in a not-so-good state because of what her mother called as 'date dilemmas'. Is having a daughter for a child, together with such good looks, this hard?

He sighed in frustration. After more than two hours, aren't they done yet?

At last, he heard his wife and daughter emerging from his daughter's room. The mother seems to be giving a short lecture to the daughter.

"Aren't the two of you still done?" he called from downstairs feeling a bit restless.

"Almost, my dear. But our daughter seems to want to have some more fixing to do. Just let her be, ok?" she emerged from the stairs and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Can I see her?"

"Oh," her hand stopped midway from picking up her shoes "sure. I don't think she'll mind," she smiled again and continued to get her high heels.

Blue's dad went straight upstairs and knocked on his daughter's door. "Blue, can I come in?"

"Sure, dad."

Her dad opened the door as she stood up so that he'll have a good view of her. As his eyes fell upon his daughter, he went completely in awe. Did his little girl already grow up and really look this… radiant?

"You look lovely, Blue. You look so much like your mom."

Blue blushed. "Thanks, dad," she smiled as her dad smiled back.

"Aren't you still done? You look more than perfect to me."

"Gee, stop it dad!" she went to look back at the mirror and arranged her hair here and there. "I'll be done in a few minutes then I'm ready. You and mom could go now if you really need to."

He glanced at his watch and pursed his lips before saying, "I guess it can't be helped. It's shameful if we'll get late. See you at the ball, Blue," he turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Blue," Blue turned back at the door as his father again emerge from it "Don't worry, ok? I don't know why but I trust him," with those words, he left and joined his wife downstairs. Blue smiled to herself and stared back at her reflection.

After a few minutes, Blue's parents went back upstairs, kissed her forehead and went out to drive towards the venue.

Shortly after she heard her parents drove off, while she's ducking to get her shoes from under her bed, her door suddenly opened and she literally jumped in surprise that she fell on her bottom. When she looked up, her heart skipped a beat.

Leaning by the door frame is Green, hand still on the doorknob and eyes staring at the bewildered Blue with his face blank as if he did absolutely no wrong. He's already in his white long sleeves plus the vest. Although, maybe because it is too early to look formal, his tie was still loosened and the top most button of his shirt together with the button of his sleeves are still undone. They aren't even tucked. He's not yet wearing his coat so he looks so cool and hot at the same time that Blue can't help but blush.

The two stared at each other, the both of them stunned at the appearance of the other.

_Is Blue really this beautiful when she wore that dress yesterday? She looks even more elegant! How come I didn't notice it before?_ Green thought to himself but still with a straight face and with only a slight blush on his cheek as he stared at the still slumped girl on the floor.

_Wow. Green looks _really _hot the way he carries his clothes. He looks so cool…_ Blue stared at Green, her face completely red and her eyes wide in amazement.

_Wait. Stop this nonsense. What am I_ _thinking? _The both of them thought at the same time that they both coughed and looked away.

"Hey," Blue started sitting upright and tilting her head towards Green, her eyes narrowed "don't you know any manners? Ever heard about _knocking_ on someone else's door before entering? Besides, you're entering a _woman's_ bedroom," Blue crossed her arms on her chest. "Such a jerk," Blue added with a pout.

"Well excuse me, princess," Green shot back sharply, lowering his head towards her and stared directly at her eyes. "It is not _my_ fault that _your_ parents gave me the permission not only to enter _their_ house but also _your_ room," he lowered his head even more. "And besides, you call this a _woman's_ bedroom?"

"How dare you?" Blue's face reddened "You jerk!" She doesn't need to look around to know why Green made such a comment. Her room looked like a mess of a little girl's play room. "I'm preparing for this damn party for _you_ that's why this place is a mess!"

Green smirked with traces of triumph all over his handsome face. Blue's face grew even brighter as she cringed to what she just said. "You…" she hissed under her breath.

Green straightened up, his smirk still there, and walked towards the girl in front of him. He held out a hand and again lowered his face to hers with mock, "Here, let me help you, princess."

"Jerk, scumbag, fool, airhead…" Blue muttered as she grabbed her stilettos and brusquely put them on, leaving Green's hand in the air for a while. After making sure her feet and shoes are already secured, she slapped her hand on Green's and gripped them tightly, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Obnoxious woman," Green pulled her up. She got a little off balance but Green wound his arm around her and secured her so that she wouldn't fall down. Their eyes met and somehow, they couldn't stop staring at each other; their faces only a couple of inch apart.

_Mom was right. His green eyes really were beautiful,_ Blue thought as she can't help but stare at the beautiful green orbs on Green's handsome face.

_Like yesterday, her eyes are as pretty as the blue sky. They were both so vast that I always get so drowned in them…_ Green secretly thought to himself.

_Ha! What am I thinking? Why would I be allured with those treacherous eyes? _Green laughed to himself. He can't hide the smirk to himself so he gave Blue a smile. This made her perplexed and quizzical.

_Though they really were intoxicatingly beautiful,_ he conceded as he continued to smile to himself weirdly.

Blue pouted. "Stop making such weird facial reaction when staring at my face you jerk," she hissed as she give Green's chest a push and took a step backwards which was really not a good move. The heels of her stilettos slipped and she lost her balance really bad that even Green couldn't stop her from falling that the both of them fell. Good thing the bed was there to catch them.

Blue closed her eyes during the fall because of fright. She's lucky her bed was soft. If not, she has to endure the pain of the fall and the weight of Green which her body will surely cushion.

Blue groaned before opening her eyes. What she saw made her whole body froze. What an awkward position they were in! Even Green was too stunned to move.

As they fell, Green's arm was still wounded around Blue's waist so it was really the one that cushioned their fall. As Blue hit the bed, he, on the other hand, fell on top of her. Because of his gentleman's instincts, he tried to lift his body up from her. But his arm that was behind her prevented it and only made things much worse than it was when it decided to pull him back down so he unexpectedly fell on top of her again. Good thing he managed to control his head that he didn't hit her face; though leaving it just a few centimeters from hers. He managed to lift his lower body up, his right knee at the middle of Blue's legs, though of course they were oblivious of this part now because by this time, Blue already opened her eyes and that was the sight she behold; a very awkward sight.

The air was still. They were holding their breaths as they stared at each other's eyes. They were so distracted they don't know what to say lest to even know what to do!

"B-Bl-Blue… I-I-I…" Green stuttered as he continued to stare at the dumbfounded girl. When their eyes locked, he stopped from saying anything and tried to even his breathing. Something in her eyes seems to pull him in and he was lost into a trance. He had the sudden urge to pull her closer… to kiss her…

On the other hand, Blue, too, is consumed by something in Green's eyes. It was like they were preventing her to think clearly and not even making a move to drop the gaze or pushing Green off of her.

Without knowing what he's doing, Green inched his face closer to Blue and at the same time pulled her body closer to his.

When Green's lips were only a breath away from Blue's, she whispered in a low voice, not dropping the gaze, "Green," her lips almost touching Green's, "what…" there was a long pause before he continued "are you doing?"

Her question snapped him out of his trance and his face burned and turned red in an instant. His mind raced as he blurted out, "It's too quiet in here don't you think? Why is that?" What a smart reply. And it is even not connected to what she said.

"Oh, that," Blue said, still in a daze, "well, my parents are both out so practically we're alone here, just the two of us so…" her voice trailed to a halt and both of the teens eyes grew wide. Another smart answer.

Their face exploded with heat and turned as red as a ripe strawberry.

The two of them stuttered words that didn't make any sense. When their minds cleared up, they changed their minds from talking things up and just pushed each other away at the same time. They quickly stood up, their backs facing each other.

There was a silence for a while until Green cleared his throat and spoke, "It's getting late. We'd better leave."

"Yes… yes we'd better do that," Blue answered while nodding vigorously, her heart still racing. A few strands of her hair were loosened from their place. But, instead of ruining her look, they made her look even more beautiful, like adding some more spice on her face.

Green noticed this but didn't comment so as not to make the situation even more awkward than it already is.

Just as Green was about to go to the door and leave the room, he noticed the photo at Blue's bedside table. Unknowingly, he picked it up and stared at it. Eventually, he smiled.

"Green?"

He looked back at Blue. Her eyes were curious and searching as their gazes locked. She tilts her head inquiringly, lowering her gaze to look at the photograph. Green looked back at the picture; he chuckled lightly.

"Nice shot don't you agree?"

"Yes," Blue answered dreamily "I think it was too good to be true."

"Yeah…"

There was silence before Green put back the photo and head to the door.

"I'll just wait for you downstairs, pesky woman," Green said as he went to walk out the door and closing it behind him. "Go down when you're ready. Don't forget anything because of your excitement," Green added mockingly.

Green went down in silence, feeling the empty house as if it was no unfamiliar place so as not to think of awkward thoughts and feel uneasy. He looked around the house. He tried to imagine Blue as she lives there like a normal daughter to a normal couple. As hard as he tried, he can't see a perfect picture of it. The Blue he knows and calls his best friend is the girl who was kidnapped, never have felt how to live in a normal house with her parents and a girl who is always ready to fight anything as long as what she's fighting for are the ones she cares for. That's the Blue he sees; an extraordinary girl who he can never understand but still enjoys the company or even just sharing some smiles.

Yes, it might still take him some more imagination to see her do some of the normal things he has in mind.

"Green…" a voice from behind him snapped him back to reality. "I'm all set."

Green looked back and saw the vibrant figure of Blue. They smiled at the same time.

"Let's go."

When they were halfway to the door, Blue halted and said, "Wait!"

"Hmm? What's the matter, Blue?" Green looked back to check.

Blue was taking off her high heels with difficulty because of her dress.

"Hey," Green secured her by holding her elbow as she wobbled while still taking off her shoes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She took back her elbow and held her shoes behind her back, like she was hiding them from him. At first, she was looking straight at his eyes as she started to open her mouth to explain. But, as she was about to begin, she remembered her Mom's words.

_Do you really think he's that naïve?_

Feeling a bit guilty, she lowered her gaze to the floorboards and murmured, "It is for you not to have a hard time. So that you wouldn't think of me as an 'annoying girl who thinks she's a princess just because she's wearing a gown and stilettos and wouldn't ride a flying pokemon'. I… I just want to help and not be an extra load for… for you."

Blue heard Green sigh. She looked up and saw him run his hand over his spiky brown hair and look back at her with serious eyes. She felt goose bumps run down her skin and her face reddened with embarrassment.

Green took steps towards her until their bodies were almost touching and his face was so close she involuntarily held her breath. Time seemed to play on slow motion as she raised her eyes to him and they stared at each other. Green's gaze was so strong that Blue felt uneasy.

Green lowered his face to hers. Blue's heart started racing. She shut her eyes tight and waited…

"Blue…" Green breathed on her ear with a sexy voice. His breath and the tone of her voice made her shudder.

Blue let out a loud gasp as Green's hands touched hers and held them for a moment. He pulled her closer that her face got buried to his chest. He smelled so nice that she felt weak at the knees. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure he could already feel it but just not saying anything.

The two of them was standing still and unmoving for a moment. Blue cannot see his expression so she doesn't know how to act or what to say. They were standing at the middle of the living room, Blue was as stiff as a statue while Green was hugging her as he tightens his grip at her hands. He placed his lips over her head and smelled the sweet scent of them.

"Blue…" Green called her name again, his words muffled by her hair. She felt shivers run down her spine as she felt his breath ruffle her hair. "Give me those… please?"

Blue got confused. "Wha –" but before she could say the word, Green pulled her shoes from her hands and backed away from her.

"Hey," Blue looked quizzical "I… I can't carry those. Hehe… You – you don't need to help me. Really." She's trying to act as if she knows the reason behind what he just did. But in reality, she doesn't have a single clue what's on his mind.

Green gave her a scowl and said, "Pesky woman."

Blue got even more puzzled. But what Green did next was the greatest of all her shock.

He knelt in front of her and held a shoe in front of him and looked up to her eyes. "Wear them back. Here, I'll help you."

"Green, you don't need to…" but she couldn't finish her sentence. His stare just simply cuts her off. It wasn't scary at all. But there is something in them that just made her shut up and just bite the corner of her lower lip as she raise the hem of her dress to reveal her bare feet.

"Green, I'm really sorry about how I'm acting. I just…" she faltered and just stared at Green as he fixed the shoe back into place. He was like her prince charming that she's always dreaming of. Her fairytale dreams come true…

Blue blushed furiously and just looked ahead as Green finishes with the other foot.

"There. All done," Green announced as he stood up and gave her a smile. Blue just bowed down in embarrassment.

"I… I'm really sorry Green," Blue whispered as she frowned to herself "I just thought that…"

"I understand," Green placed a hand on her head as she looked up. "I understand now, ok? Don't worry," he smiled at her brightly "We'll be late if we'll just think about that," he gently took her hand and led her to the door.

"And besides," Green suddenly continued as they reached the front porch, his back facing Blue, "I… I was really touched on how you think about my convenience the whole time you're preparing for this night." He looked over his shoulder and smiled, the full moon giving him a pleasant aura. "Thank you, Blue."

"It's nothing, silly," Blue answered snobbishly looking the other way, trying to conceal her reddening face. Green just chuckled.

"Guess what, obnoxious girl," Green said to get her attention back at him. She raised back her eyes and he smiled again at her as he inched his face closer, like he was telling her a secret, "I was also thinking of you the whole time since I got that photo of ours," he pulled back his face and grinned sheepishly, "You know, um, for… for this night to be, well, perfect… for you." He continued to walk forward, pulling the abashed Blue with him.

_Green is thinking of _me_? For my welfare? That selfish jerk is thinking about how it will be of my convenience? Whoa!_ Blue thought to herself dreamily,_ I'm starting to get convinced that this whole thing was just one hell of a dream! Everything's so… unrealistic._

Green snapped his fingers on her face which cut off her trance.

"Yes? What is it Green?"

"I'm showing you what our transportation would be."

"Oh… so, how are we –" her sentence ended with a loud gasp as her hands flew to her mouth. Parked in front of their house is a sleek black car. It was simply amazing. It looks like those cars only super cool rich dudes could have. Her mouth hung open in amazement.

"You like it? My parents and Daisy gave me that when I became a Gym Leader. But since I prefer flying, I rarely use it." He walked towards it and touched the hood. "Do you like it?" he looked at Blue who was still staring wide eyed when suddenly, her expression changed and she looked at him, her eyes questioning.

Green chuckled and raised his hands, "Don't worry, I can drive."

Doubt was washed away from her face and her expression relaxed. She then nodded with glee.

"I think we'd better be leaving now," Green said as he strode and opened the door for Blue. She entered and sat at the front seat.

"Wait," Blue stuttered when Green was about to close the door.

"What is it?"

Blue gestured him to come closer. He lowered down his face and very slightly tilting it sideways, waiting for her to speak what she wanted to say.

Blue leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Thanks, Green." And then she kissed him at the corner of his mouth. The boy was taken aback but he didn't move. Instead, he waited for her to lean back. When she does, he looked at her in the eye, expressionless.

Blue was flustered. Under Green's gaze, she just felt uneasy and tried to look just past him and said, "What? I just said thanks."

This time, it was Green who leaned down at Blue. The girl was frozen in shock that she didn't know how to react so she just froze on the spot. Green held her shoulders and whispered in her face, his breath tickling her cheeks, "Well, thank you, too, pesky woman. I appreciated all the concern."

For a tiny moment, Blue thought he was about to kiss her on the lips and she doesn't know if she should kick her or she'll just stay still.

But then, instead of his lips colliding with hers, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. Afterwards, he gave Blue a quick hug then straightened up to stare at her bewildered face, her eyes wide.

"What are you so shocked about, Blue?" he said before he snickered to himself.

"Nothing. It's just… it's the first time…" she touched her forehead and then she smiled. "No, it's nothing really. It's just, usually, I'm just the one who does that and you always react like a little jerk who really don't know a thing on how to react properly. But tonight, well, you didn't react that much. And the most shocking part is that you…" she didn't finish what she's about to say and she just smiled again and laughed.

Green just snorted but he didn't look annoyed or irritated like how he usually is. He just looked… pleased? It was really hard to tell what his expression was. But it was close to delight.

He closed the door and went to the other side and sat beside Blue at the driver's seat.

"I think its best we go now." He then started the engine and they were on the way.

"Say Green," Blue started after a long while of silence. "How do you think the other boys managed these? Especially…"

Green doesn't to ask who Blue was pointing. Their best friend immediately came into his mind; Red.

At the same time, they pictured their friend on his way to Yellow's house. They tried to think harder what he'd be riding but they preferred, in the end, to just let it be and have their friend surprise them.

"About that," Green said in his calm tone without looking at Blue "when you thought I'd bring you to the ball by using Charizard, I… well, I'm not as naïve as Red you know."

"Well, I-I'm sorry! It's just that… ah, never mind!" She looked at the window and hid her blushing face. "I didn't mean to, okay. I'm just worried and all."

"HAHAHA!" Green laughed hard that she got so embarrassed. "I don't know but you are funny tonight Blue."

"Oh stop it!"

Green reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. She looked at his eyes and he gave her a smile. It was a bit different, his smile at that moment. She felt light all of a sudden and then she too laughed a little and smiled.

With that, the topic was off.

Green released her hand and focused on driving.

"But I really do wonder how the others are. How 'bout you, Green?"

Green just shrugged.

Blue sighed and stared outside, still wondering.

* * *

Somewhere not far from the road…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" Yellow yelled as she raced to the door. Her long blonde hair was pinned up elegantly that you wouldn't even think that she looks like a boy in any way. She's as pretty as a little princess with her hair in curls and all.

As she pushed open the door, she gasped, her eyes wide. But it was hard to figure what more her reaction was, aside from shock.

"Red…!"

* * *

Thank you so much for your time and for reading this! ^-^

The last chapter was long but I know this is longer. I don't know but that's what I wrote. I, too, was shocked, really.

**A/N:** You know what, the thing that really bugged me while writing this chapter is that as I'm writing, the ones that I've imagined as the characters were Lucy and Gray from Fairy Tail instead of Blue and Green.(I had some glimpse of Fairy Tail during the writing process so maybe that's why. But still...!) What a mess I am! That's why it took so long. But in the end, I've managed to see Blue and Green in my mind. That was really a great relief. :)

I promise that I will try to update as soon as I can. I don't really have that much free time but I promise I'll try to write when I can. Good Luck for me!

Please put some reviews if you want. But please no flames.


	4. Red's Way

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or the places here. All I own is the idea of the story for this fanfiction. :))

**A/N: **So! Here I am again. Long time no update. I'm really really sorry. I have lots and lots of things to do that I can't even fit some sleep in my schedule. But now that I got a chance to at least write, I grabbed it and so here it is, the new chapter. Yay!

This chapter's all about Red and Yellow's preparation to go to the ball. I guess it's already obvious what the pairing is. ;)

So, anyway, even though I update super late, you guys still read my fic and give me reviews. Thank you so much for that, guys! :")

Again, sorry for anything that is wrong here, grammar and all.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Date for the Night**

**IV. Red's Way**

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed as she saw her date standing at her doorstep.

Red was in the middle of wiping his forehead with his coat sleeves and taking off his goggles that has a close resemblance to what Gold always wears on his head when Yellow opened the door; one of his hands holding the goggles, the other one brushing his hair. As a result of trying to fix it, his hair got even more unruly and cute in some way.

Yellow just stood there, mouth ajar.

There wasn't really anything that is so shocking about Red. I mean, there's really _nothing_ at all. It was just Red who looks so attractive at the moment in his suit; white polo which is loosely fitted to him with the top most buttons still undone plus his coat still unbuttoned. He isn't even wearing his tie. His hair a bit messy and sticking to all directions. It somehow looked like the wind had fun playing with his hair. It made it kind of even more attractive than to destroy his look.

"Um," Red looked down at himself while running a hand to his bangs; he notices nothing wrong. "Is something the matter with how I look, Yellow?"

"No. No, it's nothing. It's just… maybe I'm still in a daze about all this," Yellow said before heaving a sigh then giving a huge, awkward smile.

"In a daze, as in a bit dreamy? What do you mean? Why is that so?" Red asked, completely puzzled.

Yellow slightly scrunched up her face, her mind battling with itself if to continue this conversation or just let it pass. Their talk wouldn't get them anywhere so she just shook her head and opens the door wider and steps out of the way and said, "Why don't you go inside first? You know, relax for a bit. It's still early and the place where the ball will be held is not really far from here. It's just a ten to fifteen minute walk actually."

"Really?" Red asked as he turned to look around. That's when he first notices the place where the ball would be held being a bit too near to his date's house. A grand looking building stood not far from where they were standing, its attractive lights on. It looks some kind of a cross between a hotel and a millionaire's mansion.

"That's the place?"

"Well, yeah," Yellow said stepping out to also look at the building "it's written in the invitation. Haven't read it?"

"I've read it. I just didn't know it's _this_ close from your house."

"Oh…" Yellow muttered thinking a bit before continuing "Red? Isn't that the place where they held most of your awarding and other ceremonies when you won the Indigo Leauge? I… I was actually there," Yellow said lost in her memories of those days when Red was still just a famous person oblivious of her existence. Now he's not only her friend but also her _date_ for this ball.

"Well, yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just out of myself because of thinking too much about this ball so it would be nice and perfect for you." Red answered nonchalantly. This silenced Yellow; she didn't know how to reply.

Silence followed.

"I think I'm not really paying much attention at all," Red said as he shrugged his shoulder. He then looked at Yellow to say something but quickly forgot it when he saw her figure finally under the light.

Under the moonlight, Yellow seems to be glowing. She looks so pretty in her simple beige colored ball gown which she got just the day before from a boutique near their place right after her 'date' with Red. The 'date' was really only a discussion about the ball. But it was clear that the two were so distracted they can't even remember what they really talked about.

Yellow's long blonde hair is down from her usual ponytail. The sides were pinned and curled up. The curled part flowed and combined greatly with her long flowing hair that it made a very pleasant look. Small gems hides the pins and glittered making her hair shimmer. She has a simple make-up but it suits her perfectly that her face lit up with simple elegance and radiance.

"Red?" Yellow waved a hand in front of him and Red blinked a few times before finally responding.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you look so…" it took him a few seconds to think of the right adjective before continuing "beautiful… no, I guess you look so gorgeous tonight I almost forgot that I always mistook you for a boy for a very long time."

Yellow was flustered. She only managed to utter an almost inaudible 'thanks'.

A very awkward silence followed.

"So," Red started "what were you telling me again?"

"I'm asking if you want to come inside."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Red answered in a bit of daze.

Yellow turned her back at him and started for the door. Red spoke again saying, "Are there anyone home?"

"Just some pokemons who'll look after the house. Why do you ask?" Yellow answered looking back.

"Nothing," Red quickly said then grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at him. He stared at her from head to foot then back again before saying, "If you don't mind, I need your advice about this decision that I made which concerns you."

"I don't think I follow you, Red. Could you repeat it?" Yellow answered; her body stiff from Red's grip.

"Just come with me." Red took her wrist and led her to the side of their house.

There she saw a _really_ cool looking big black motorcycle. The bike looks so amazing especially under the moonlight. But in Yellow's head, something isn't right about this so she didn't react yet.

"So, what do you say?" Red asked her with an expecting look like of a child, his hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"Well… it looks so cool and…." Yellow bit her lower lip. She doesn't know what to really say about this.

"And it's out of place," Red continued as he released Yellow's wrist and walked to touch the motorcycle.

Yellow opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again because she has absolutely no idea what to say to comfort him. She may not be good at these things they call as dates and fancy parties but she surely knows that a motorcycle is a no-no when it comes to choice of transportation. How can a girl wearing a ball gown, petticoat and all plus the hair and make-up, ride a motorcycle? She couldn't even imagine wearing the helmet. Maybe the goggles will do; but how about her hair?

The train of thoughts of Yellow was broken when Red spoke, his voice a bit sad and really guilty, "I'm sorry…" not to mention a little too soft to be heard.

"Red…" Yellow took a step forward and tried to reach for Red's arm but he recoiled so she just quickly took her hand back and bent down her head. "What is it you're apologizing for?"

"This… this mess. I'm really sorry Yellow," Red said, throwing his arms up.

"Why –"

"I'm so naïve I didn't realize it. The moment I saw how… how elegant and fancy you look tonight, I quickly thought, 'How can a girl wearing those," she pointed her clothes with her arm then her hair "and that hair arrangement rides a _motorcycle?'_ I'm so stupid." Red looked down to hide his anger.

"Don't you ever say that!" Yellow shouted.

Red quickly looked up at her, bewildered.

Realizing she just yelled at her friend, she quickly covered her mouth. But then, she placed them down and raised her chin. "You heard me right; don't ever call yourself stupid or anything that will degrade you. You are _not_ stupid."

"But, I'm bringing a girl to a ball and I've brought a –"

"Then let's just think of something else. Maybe you're better with an impulse decision rather than having it thinking it through," Yellow said with a smile.

Red scratched the back of his head. He threw his head back and just looked at the moon and the stars. He was so tall that only his chin was visible to Yellow. When he lowered his head down, he was smiling.

"Yeah, I think I'm just a bit too naïve or I just really am out of myself. Or maybe I just want to ride a motorcycle. You know, so I would look cool and a little bit of a modern knight in shining armor." Red snorted a laugh to himself. Yellow can't help but smile.

"So," Yellow said clapping her gloved hands "what now?"

There was silence.

"Actually…" Red said slowly and walked a few steps, his back at Yellow "I have no idea." He looked back at her and gave her a huge, innocent smile.

"Wow," Yellow said as her shoulders fell in disappointment "Great. We're actually the same."

Red chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Yellow continued, "So, why not just stick to what I have thought and let's just have a nice stroll under the stars. We could have a good chat on the way, I guess."

"Yeah… maybe we don't have any choice now. I'm really sorry that I had screwed this up."

"No, it's alright. I'm absolutely just fine with this. The evening's pretty nice and the sky is mesmerizing. They could compensate with it." She smiled at him and started to walk for the door. "I'll just get some of my things and then I'll be all set. Don't you want to come inside and have some tea, Red?"

"I'm just fine. Thank you for the offer."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Yellow looked back again at Red before going inside. He didn't see her looking back because he seems to be in deep thought so Yellow just shrugged it off and ran back inside to make some last touches and grab her purse.

Yellow's heart was pounding hard when she reached her room. She collapsed on a chair and heaved out a great sigh.

After a moment of rest and contemplation, she looked at a nearby mirror. Her face is flushed but a big smile is plastered on it. She's so happy! Well, who wouldn't be if your long time crush asks you out on maybe one of the most glamorous events you'll ever attend?

She made some retouches on her face and hair before walking out of her room and went rushing back outside.

When she came back, Red still seems to be in deep thought. He was mumbling to himself. He didn't even look at her when she stepped behind as she called his name.

"Red?" Yellow whispered as if afraid to wake up a little boy in deep slumber. Red jerked up and turned to look at her. His face relaxed and he gave her a smile.

"So, let's go?" Yellow asked him again when he just stared at her but as if not seeing her at all. She took a step forward but Red grabbed her hand and she stopped dead on her track. Her heart was pounding so hard in surprise that she was afraid Red could already hear it.

"Yellow…" Red spoke her name so softly that it sent a chill down her spine. She inhaled before looking at him with a nervous smile.

He was smiling brightly. "I've got an idea."

He pulled her aside and took a pokeball out of his pocket. Before he released the pokeball, he looked back at Yellow and said, "I really don't know why I even brought this pokemon along. But now I think it all became clear to me."

He immediately turned his face back in front but Yellow could swear she saw him blushing. His cheeks were so red even under the night sky!

Red cleared his throat and continued. "This is a little cheesy and all but I can't think of any more ideas. And besides, you really look like a princess tonight, Yellow."

Before Yellow could even answer anything, Red threw the ball into the air and released the pokemon inside.

It was a Rapidash. Its blazing fire gave a soft light that lit the spot where it was standing.

Yellow can't help but get amazed by its beauty that she run towards it and gently touched its mane. Rapidash lowered its head in obedience. Yellow squealed in delight and hugged it.

"It's so beautiful, Red!" Yellow exclaimed, still brushing its fiery mane. Its warmth making her feel warm and cozy.

"I'm glad you liked it," Red said as he walked towards the pokemon and also touched its mane.

"So," Red started, "I think we should get going now, don't you think?"

Without a word, he grabbed Yellow's arm and the next thing she knew, she was on his arms.

"Hey, Red, what are you doing?" Yellow said, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Helping you up," Red answered with a smile. Before she could even react, Red lifted her up and sat her at the back of the pokemon. She hugged it tightly. It is only then that she noticed that the pokemon was already wearing a rein.

Red then helped himself up and sat comfortably behind her, grabbing the reins.

"Oh, so this is what you really planned?" Yellow asked, not knowing where to place her hands.

"What?" Red turned to look at her head.

Yellow didn't look up when she answered, "This. You said you wanted to be somewhat my 'knight in shining armor' that's why you took Rapidash so we could act like some characters right out of a fairytale. This _is_ very sweet, though," Yellow said while a smile was starting to creep onto her face

"What? No!" Red exclaimed with a laugh.

Yellow looked up in confusion. They were sitting so near to one another that when Yellow lifted her face to look at him, she accidentally brushed her nose to his. She was so shocked that her body froze.

But instead of getting flustered, Red just smiled at her while pulling his face a little away to give their faces some space apart. He smiled and said, "Like I told you, I don't even know why I brought this pokemon. I really planned on riding that bike, not this Rapidash. I'll just look silly and childish with this. But what choice do I have more, right?" He laughed again as he closed his eyes in delight and amusement.

"But… but it's already wearing a rein!"

"Oh that? Well, I've put it on him a long time ago so that when I want a ride around a small area, I could call it and ride my way. It's very convenient and useful at times, like now." Red gave a big innocent grin.

"Oh… okay. I-If that's what you say." Yellow looked away, still embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence. Nobody's moving. Even the forest seems to have stopped breathing.

"Yellow…"

"Yes?" This time she didn't look up. She just moved her face a fraction towards his direction to show him he has her attention.

"You're right, huh."

Yellow surreptitiously lifted her eyes, but not her face, to look at him. He was looking up at the sky. She couldn't see his face but she could feel that he was really mesmerized by what he's seeing.

"The stars really do look beautiful tonight."

Yellow smiled. She's so happy. They have this little moment of peace, of just being with each other. She, too, looked up and stared at the lovely view of the clear, cloudless sky. The stars were really dazzling.

"But you know, Yellow?"

"Hmmm?"

Red looked down at her. They were so closed to each other now. The stars were reflected on Yellow's big bright eyes. Red smiled to himself as he took in how beautiful she is. She smiled back.

Yellow's heart was hammering hard in her chest. But she doesn't care. She knows it's not about being nervous. It was more like what she was waiting for a long time has finally arrived – this is excitement.

"O all, you are the most beautiful that I've seen tonight, even more beautiful than the night and the stars. And it's true, Yellow, it's all true."

Yellow's eyes widened in surprise. _Is this really Red talking? _Yellow thought to herself,_ Is he possessed? When did he learn to say these things?_

Red saw the confusion in her eyes. He chuckled lightly. "Surprised, eh?"

"Oh, I… it's just… I just can't believe it's you who's talking. Maybe Gold would, but you… I just can't –" She was cut off by Red as he planted his lips on her forehead. It stayed there for only a couple of seconds but Yellow felt like the world had already somersaulted on that short span of time. She could feel her face burning.

When Red pulled away, he smiled at her and said, "Let's go?"

Yellow wanted to say something. But then she thought about it and then dropped the idea. She just closed her mouth and gave him the warmest smile she could muster. She doesn't care if he sees her blushing or anything. She just wants him to see how happy she is. She gave him a nod and looked in front.

Red ushered Rapidash to start moving. The pokemon started to trot and then they're on their way.

Yellow noticed that they were moving slowly. But before she could ask, Red already started explaining about it.

"Let's travel slowly so we could appreciate the beauty of the forest and we could also talk to each other. It's just like we are walking but at least we won't get tired and you don't have to walk with those heels."

"Thank you, Red."

"You're welcome."

They talked and talked about anything they could think of; Pokemons, their friends, the other guests, the ball and even their old adventures together. Just plain anything that comes into their minds.

As Yellow listened to Red and sometimes lifting her eyes to him, she noticed that Red talks to her as if he didn't just kissed her on the forehead or said those words to her. She smiled to herself. Maybe he didn't think what he did was that big of a deal, that what he did was just normal for two best friends. Well, whatever it is to him, it is a very different story for her and somehow, it's just ok with her since… well, since its Red she's talking about. He's different in a lot of ways.

_What a naïve guy._

* * *

Not so far where the two were riding, somewhere on a smooth road, Gold, in his coat and neon yellow tie, was peddling a bicycle.

Lyra is sitting behind him, her dress and hair flowing with the wind. She's staring at the sky with a smile on her face.

"Gold…" Lyra whispered softly, her head resting on Gold's back.

Gold halted and turned to look at her.

Without looking up, Lyra muttered, "This is wonderful."

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D

So how was it? Review please, but no flames. Thank you. :))

**A/N: **The next stories would somehow be like this one. Snippets about the other characters' preparations. But I don't think they'll also be this long or if I could write about them all. You see, even though I've wrote about them, it's a bit hard to write just about them. Maybe if you'd give me some suggestions or anything, I could think about them and maybe, if I'll get inspired, write and insert them. You know, about the other pairings.

The only written story in my mind now were about, as what was in the preview, GoldxLyra and my other favorite, the Sinnoh Trio, DiaxPlatinaxPearl. If you want to suggest for the other pairings, feel free. But I can't promise that I could insert them. But I'll try. :)

So, thank you again for reading and see you next chapter!


	5. Just Be Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

**A/N:** OK! So, I know it really is a really long time now and not many people (I think) like this pairing that's the focus in this story. But I _really _like Lyra and I really am sad that she didn't show up in the manga *sob sob*. I was really waiting for her to appear. *sob sob*. That's the reason why I made this chapter. Yay! Don't worry, I made sure this chapter is somewhat full of surprises and a little bit of what others were looking for. teehee...

So, I wish you would all still read this guys! Haha! I placed all my effort in making this an acceptable one for you all.

Oh, and just so you guys are informed, Silver and Crystal are also here. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Date for the Night**

**V. Just Be Yourself**

"Of course this is wonderful!" Gold answered, turning to look at Lyra "This is my idea if you don't remember?"

"Oh you," Lyra said, teasingly patting Gold at the back.

They were silent for a while. Lyra continued to stare at the trees, her head resting on Gold's back while Gold looked back in front.

"Lyra…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you… I mean, are you mad that I brought a bicycle for our transportation?"

"Huh?" Lyra said as she craned her neck to look at Gold's expression. She couldn't see it because Gold hid his face from her although she could clearly see his ears are bright red.

"What do you mean mad at you? I really think this is lovely, Gold."

"Really?" Gold said, surprised by her answer. "You aren't disappointed that I didn't bring a cool looking car or a Rapidash at the least?"

"Why should I?" Lyra answered with a pout. "The place I'm staying in is just a few minutes away from the venue. We could just walk if we wanted to."

"But –"

"I actually think it is sweet that you even thought of bringing something that I could ride on."

"Oh, is that so?" Gold chuckled and gave her a smile. "Well, it's a good thing you liked it. I really thought that you'd whine and nag me about bringing a bicycle for a girl wearing a pretty dress to ride on."

"Why did you think I'll react like that?"

"Well, 'she' would react like that," Gold said, thinking about a certain person.

"Who?"

As if on cue, Silver and Chris emerged from behind, walking side by side. Chris immediately saw the pair on the bicycle and called them.

"Gold! Lyra!" Chris shouted as she waved her gloved arm at them.

"Chris!" Lyra shouted back standing from the bicycle. "Oh, and Silver, too! Hi, guys!"

When the pair caught up with them, the girls hugged each other while the boys gave each other a nod.

"You look wonderful, Lyra!" Chris said admiring Lyra in her puffy white ball gown with a huge pink bow at the back. Her hair was braided and raised in a beautiful updo; her bangs were hanging freely framing her face perfectly.

"You like it?" Lyra said twirling around to show off her dress. "Gold personally picked it for me. He said that he remembered me the moment he saw it."

"Yeah, I kinda do, too, you know. I mean, it looks perfect on you," Chris said, amazed. "Why is that?"

"It's her hat," Silver suddenly said, surprising his three friends.

"My hat?"

"Your dress looks a lot like the hat you wear all the time; with its white color and that pink bow wrapped around your waist," Silver explained, beating Gold to it. "Am I right, Gold?"

"Am I great or what?" Gold said laughing to himself, not answering Silver.

Lyra blushed and turned to face Gold abruptly. She took a step towards him and raised her face towards his and smiled. "That's so sweet of you, Gold. Thank you."

Gold blushed uncontrollably. "Sure. Hehe…" The words he said next don't really make any sense.

Chris stares at the pair in front of her. Lyra seems so innocent and new to her eyes. She's one of the new Pokedex holders together with Dia, Pearl and Platina though she wandered the Johto Region just like Chris, Gold and Silver plus the Kanto Region.

Chris stared at them while Gold scratched his head in embarrassment, Lyra chuckling at herself. Gold looks great with his suit. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck; the topmost button of his polo still undone. His hair looks like it was combed and brushed up but with him constantly running his hand through it, they got a bit messed up and somehow suits him better. He looks so handsome tonight that Chris suddenly felt a pang in her heart.

_What was that?_

Gold noticed Chris staring. He smiled at her and said, "You look pretty good, too, Chris."

"R-Really" Chris said, looking down at her blue and sea green dress. The tube of her gown is color blue but as it reaches the bottom, the blue fades and turns into a beautiful shade of green. Her hair is hanging loosely at her back, a star-shaped clip holding a portion of it.

"Yes," Gold answered innocently. Chris face burned.

There was silence between the four.

"I think we'd better go," Silver said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I guess so." Gold turned around and sat down on the bike. "Lyra."

"Do you want to take a ride, Chris?" Lyra asked, taking Chris' hand.

"What? No, no. You ride it, I'm just fine."

"You've walked from our hotel up to here. I'm sure your high heeled feet are somewhat tired. We can exchange later when we're near the place." She smiled at Chris and pushed her behind Gold.

"But Silver –"

"Yeah, go ride it. Just stop somewhere when you want to exchange places with Lyra. We'll just catch up with you guys," Silver said, smiling a little at Chris.

Chris stared back and then smiled at Silver. "Okay, we'll be waiting for you somewhere."

"Take care of Lyra. Make sure she doesn't trip or something," Gold said, grinning at his date.

"Oh shut up! I can take care of myself."

"Kiddin'!" Gold started to pedal and they were off. He was just pedaling slowly but because they were still on a bike, they quickly left Lyra and Silver at the back.

"Seriously Gold, a bike? And with her pretty dress to boot," Chris exclaimed, not looking at Gold.

"What's the matter with it?"

"You really don't understand do you?" Chris said, narrowing her eyes at his back. "You idiot."

"I've thought about this through you know."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Gold cried out. He was hurt by how Chris was mocking him.

"I-I'm sorry, Gold. I-I didn't mean to –"

"No, Chris, I'm sorry." Gold sighed. He stopped and turned to look at Chris. "Did I screw this up?"

She thought of answering him with a big and obvious 'yes' but she stopped herself and said, "I-It depends, of course."

"It depends on Lyra?" Gold started to pedal again. "I asked her. She thought that it's really 'lovely'."

"If that's the case, then why are you still agitated?"

"It's because…" Gold went silent and didn't continue.

"Because?" Chris prompted, staring at the back of his head.

"It's because I care for her too much. I care for what _she _thinks." Gold stopped again and hung his head down. "That's because."

This shocked Chris so much that she didn't know what to say. What happened? How could Lyra change Gold this much in a short period of time that they know each other?

"Chris?" Gold turned to look around at her. Her mouth is still ajar when he faced her. "What are you so shocked about?"

Chris closed her mouth and turned away from Gold, her hair hiding her face from him. She still couldn't say anything.

"Hey, Chris, say something. You're scaring me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and he felt her take a deep breath.

"Whatever she said she meant it," Chris said raising her head at him. She has a defeated smile on her face.

"How could –"

"She's as innocent and naïve as you are. That's how I could tell."

They were silent for a while. Gold, staring at Chris, ponders about what she just said. Chris bent down her head again.

"It looks like girls know each other better than childhood best friends, huh?" Gold said, shrugging his shoulder and looking up the sky.

"Childhood best friends?" Chris raised her head to look up at Gold.

"Yes," Gold said, looking back down at her. "I knew her since I was young. She's also from New Bark Town if you haven't asked her yet. We just haven't been in touch since I've started the journey."

"So," Chris said, almost whispering, her lips quivering, "that's why you asked her? It's because you've known her this long already."

"Yes."

Chris stared at Gold's eyes for a long while. She is the one who lowered the gaze first. She turned away from Gold and stayed quiet.

"This is a specialized bike, you know," Gold said to break the silence. "If you haven't noticed yet, you're stepping on a board that'll prevent your dress – and let's also say Lyra's dress – from touching the wheels and the ground." Gold heaved out a heavy sigh. "I told you I've thought this through."

Chris looked down and noticed the board for the first time. She smiled at how innocent and sweet Gold is… to Lyra. "You've been thinking about her a lot, I guess, to put so much effort."

"Yes. Ever since I saw her again because of our meeting with Professor Oak and the other Pokedex holders, I've started to think about her almost nonstop." Gold stared down at his hands and smiled. "I've missed her. Good thing this ball happened. I've got an excuse to catch up on her."

"Lucky her," Chris said, also looking down and stared at her hands "I wonder… I wonder what kind of person Lyra is. Your behavior towards her makes me curious."

"She's like a combined you and me."

Chris raised her head and looked at Gold. He was still staring at his hands.

"She's care-free, innocent, sometimes childish and sometimes a bit cocky like me. But," Gold raised his head and smiled at Chris "she's also bossy, has a big mouth who loves to nag me, and cares about the people she loves like a mother, just like you are."

"A combined you and me, huh?" Chris said, tilting back her head to stare at the stars.

"Weird, I know. But that's what makes me more drawn to her, I think."

They were quiet for a while. They were sitting still on the bike, not looking at each other.

"Silver," Chris suddenly blurts out.

"What about him?"

"I… I don't think I deserve to be his partner." Chris lowered down her head.

"Why'd you say that?" Gold tried to meet her eyes but she just looked away.

"It's like… I'm unfocused since he fetched me at the hotel. He's the one who's trying to make conversations and I can't even come up with a good answer. And I think," she paused dramatically, looking up at Gold with a sad expression in her eyes "that he only asked me to be his partner to this damn party because I've got no one else."

Gold pursed his lips and looked down at the grass as Chris looked away from him. She's clearly trying to stop her tears from coming.

"Don't say that." Gold didn't raise his head to look at her and Chris also didn't look back at him. Gold continued, "You're just depressed."

"No I'm –"

"Just be yourself," Gold turned his head at her and smiled at the back of Chris' head "and be the Chris we both know."

Chris is still quiet and still hadn't looked back at him.

"You know," Gold started to pedal slowly again, making sure Chris is still safely seated "the night is still young and, if you'll continue to walk with Silver, you could still turn the tables and make the air between you a lot more comfortable. And then, you'll see, you're really the one he really thought to ask out, not because you've got no one, but because you're the one he really likes to go with to this party."

"Really? How do _you _know?" Chris' voice cracked because of holding back her tears. "You're as naïve as most of the boys I know."

"I just know. Trust me on this. I know and I'm sure. Just you wait and see."

Chris was quiet after hearing this. Gold continued to pedal slowly, not uttering another word.

"Stop." Chris placed her hand on Gold's shoulder.

Gold stopped and looked back at her.

"Let's wait for them. I want to be with Silver so that I'll know if you're right."

"I _am _right," Gold said confidently

They smiled at each other and waited for their dates to catch up on them.

* * *

"Silver," Lyra suddenly said when the bike was already far from them.

Silver looked down at her and stopped from his tracks. Lyra also stopped.

"Are you tired? Do you want to rest for a while?" Silver's voice is calm.

"What? No!" Lyra said quickly, waving her hands in the air to dismiss the thought. "I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What is Gold like? Except for his goofy self, what is he really like?"

Silver studied her for a while, staring down at her eyes. Lyra stared back.

Suddenly, Silver smirked. "That's for you to know." He placed both his hands in his pants' pockets and walked on.

"W-What? Why won't you tell?" Lyra stammered, trying to catch up with Silver's pace. "Come on!"

"You have the whole night to discover what he's really like, why ask me?"

"I don't know," Lyra stopped and looked down at the ground. "Maybe I just want to know."

"You grew up with him, didn't you?" Silver said after a long silence.

"You already know that, Gold must've told you already, why ask?" Lyra raised her head to look directly at Silver's eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Yes he kinda told me. But I've also kinda noticed it when I first saw you."

"How –"

"You act like him," Silver cut her off and took a step towards her, lowered his head at her level and smiled, "You have that air of confidence around him that he always has. You must've grown together to act and be somehow alike."

Lyra turned around and crossed her arms on her chest. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, we're _so _alike. Now, why not just answer me, huh? We may have grown together but those journeys you've had sure did a huge change in him." She tilted her head just a little sideways and then said, "I just want to know when to be sensitive."

Silver studied her even more for a long while. No one spoke. After a long while, Silver gave out a long sigh.

"It's just easy for you, you know?"

Lyra swung her head back at him and gave him a puzzled look.

"Just be yourself and you would surely get the hang of him. And I'm sure, you wouldn't have a hard time to know when to be 'sensitive'."

Silver started to walk on again.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" Lyra asked, catching up on him.

Silver looked down straight into her eyes and answered, "Yes."

Lyra stopped and lowered down her head. Silver also stopped again and stared at her.

"What's the matter?"

Lyra shook her head. "Nothing. I just…" She raised her head and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you."

Silver's face broke into a smile and just gave her a nod. They started to move forward again. Lyra took longer strides to catch up on Silver.

"Chris is so lucky to have you as her date."

"How could you tell?"

"It's because you are a great company." She took even longer strides so she'll overtake Silver. "And because I know that you like her."

"How do you know?" Silver asked with a smile on his face.

"I just know," Lyra said turning around to look at him and walking backwards "And maybe also because I can see it in your eyes. But mostly because I know."

She smirked at him and he didn't give a rebuttal to what she said.

"And I know you know I'm right, aren't I?"

Silver couldn't help but snort a laugh at her confidence.

"I thought so!" She turned back in front and quickened her pace. "Come on! Let's catch up with them, quick!"

_Really just like Gold, _Silver thought, the smile still on his face.

* * *

Gold's bike was parked under a tree. He was just staring in the stars, together with Chris, when they heard Lyra's voice.

"Gold!"

Gold stood up and helped Christ to get down the bicycle. They stood side by side, waiting for their dates to catch up on them.

Lyra stopped in front of them. She was puffing and still catching her breath. Silver caught up on her a few seconds later.

"Why are you running, Lyra? We're just waiting here!" Gold can't help but laugh at her.

Lyra straightened up and crossed her arms on her chest. "Nothing. I just want to." She smiled at him and they both laughed.

"You two are weird," Chris said staring at the two of them with a smile on her face. Her eyes shifted from the pair to Silver. She can't help but blush.

"Oh, Silver! How was your walk?" Chris suddenly asked, clearing her mind.

"Silver is such a good company, Chris!" Lyra cuts in, throwing her arms in the air. "You're _so _lucky." She winks at Silver.

"Why?" Chris asked looking from Silver to Lyra.

"Nothing," Silver said indifferently. "Why don't we start moving?"

"Oh! Of course!" Gold said as if it was his idea. He sat back on his bicycle and pats the seat at the back. "Hop in, Lyra."

Lyra nodded and sat on the back. She placed both her hands on Gold's waist. "Let's go."

Before Gold could start, Silver grabbed Lyra's arm.

"Wait."

Gold looked back and looked questioningly at Silver and Lyra.

Instead of explaining to Gold, Silver just bent down and whispered to Lyra's ear, "You do understand by what I meant about 'just be yourself', right?"

Lyra whispered back, "Actually… I don't."

Silver raised his eyebrows at her. She just gave him another wink.

"Whatever." Silver sighed, waving his hand in the air.

"Okay, let's go, Gold." Lyra placed back her hands on Gold's waist.

"See you there!" Gold waved at his two best friends and was off. It didn't take long for them to lengthen their distance from the two.

"So," Gold started "how was Silver?"

"Great!"

Gold stopped abruptly that Lyra's face slammed down his back.

"What's the matter? Why did you stop?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Huh? What?"

Gold faced her and looked directly at her eyes. "When you said Silver is a great company! I thought you just said it to tease Chris and in truth, you two just walked in silence and you got utterly bored that you practically _ran _towards us to escape from him."

"Wha – that's so mean of you Gold!" Lyra pouted at him. "He doesn't talk a lot but everything he says makes sense. That's why I said he's a great company. And…"

"And what?"

"Nothing." Lyra smiled brightly at him. "How about we get moving again?"

But Gold didn't look back in front; instead, he just stared at Lyra.

She felt uneasy under his stare. "What?"

"Nothing." Gold beamed down at her and inched his face a little to her. "I just missed you."

"God, I've been dying to say that since I saw you again," Gold followed quickly.

Lyra's mouth hung open in shock.

Gold raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you so shocked about?"

Lyra also raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. It's just…" she paused for a while and continued before Gold could make another comment "It's just, we only got separated for a few minutes. You miss me that fast? Hmmm…"

Now it's time for Gold to hang his mouth open in shock. She really is naïve!

_Am I this naïve too?_

"Wha – you think… – ah, whatever. Never mind." Gold waved his hand in the air.

"Huh?"

Gold laughed. At first he was just chuckling to himself and then he fell into a fit. He couldn't stop himself!

"Hey!" Lyra shouted, shaking his shoulder. "What are you laughing at?"

When Gold stopped, he brushed a tear from his eye and looked down at Lyra. She's pouting and is obviously waiting for an explanation.

Instead of explaining, Gold just lowered his head towards her face and kissed her forehead.

When he pulled away, all she did was touch her forehead and look at Gold with shock on her face.

Gold beamed at her and said, "Let's go?"

"I, uh, y-yeah," Lyra stammered, still thinking of asking for an explanation and then changes her mind.

They moved on again.

"Lyra," Gold said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"You seem to act a bit different after you came back."

"Hmmm? Oh, really?" Lyra asked mostly to herself. And then she continued, "Maybe because I act more like myself now."

"Then I like that better."

Lyra smiled at Gold's back and whispered, "I know."

* * *

When Gold and Lyra were almost out of sight already, Chris stopped and turned to the woods.

"Why did you stop, Chris? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Chris trailed off as she stared at Silver and, for the first time, noticed how charming he looks tonight. Silver is wearing an all black outfit except for his somewhat shinning silver necktie. His buttons are all done and his suit hung loosely on his shoulders. His hair also seems to be fixed in a way. Chris really thinks his outfit fits him so perfectly that she couldn't help but admire how he looks.

"You look great tonight, Silver."

"Oh, t-thanks," Silver replied, surprised on why Chris suddenly brought it up.

When Silver opened his mouth to ask her again, Chris spoke, "I just want to be with you a little longer." She turned to him and gave him a shy smile. "We are almost at the hotel but we still haven't talked a lot yet."

Silver couldn't help but smile. And, is that a blush in his cheeks?

"Sure. Let's walk this way and take the longer route so we could talk a bit more." Silver took her hand and led her to the woods.

"So, why don't we talk about you since, somehow, this place is _your _place," Chris said.

Silver thought for a while and then smiled. Why not give it a go?

"Okay… do you know…" and then he went on and on about many things about himself. Not too personal but in some way, you could somehow get to know a piece of him through his stories.

Chris smiled and looked down at their hands. She entwined her fingers to his and gripped his hand tighter. Silver doesn't seem to notice since he's busy talking.

Silver. Talking. Chris smiled to herself in satisfaction. If he asked someone else, would he be this talkative? She thinks not. Maybe, just maybe, she really is the one he really likes to talk to with this kind of stuff. And the one he really likes to be with tonight.

Chris suddenly stops and pulled Silver to also stop. Silver stopped midstory and looked at her questioningly.

Chris smiled brightly at him and, before Silver could ask any questions, she stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

When she pulled away, both of them were blushing. At first Silver looks like he's in shock, and then, he suddenly smiles at her. A warm and bright smile.

"Let's go," Chris started "I want to hear more stories." She pulled him to move on.

They continued to talk and talk, Silver mostly telling her stories and trivia and Chris giving the appropriate comments and sometimes even inserting her own stories.

They only noticed that they have already arrived when they saw the bright light of the venue.

* * *

So, how was it? Is my character of Lyra ok?

Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it. :)

Reviews please! But please, no flames.

**A/N:** The next chapter may be about the Sinnoh trio since I love those three and then, after, hopefully, it would be back to my favorite pair, OldrivalShipping. Yay! Please, just bear with me a little, ok? Thanks! :)


End file.
